Here Without You
by Piper15
Summary: Simon and Katie songfic. This is a 3 Doors Down song which I think fits what Simon would be feeling after leaving Katie. Any RnR is great.


Here Without You  
  
"No, Simon! Stop right there, damn it! I am not finished with you. You need to understand something. When I thought you were dead, and you had no choice in leaving me, I could have loved you forever. But if you leave me right now when I am begging you not to, I swear I will hate you forever. Do you hear me? I will hate you, I swear!"  
  
the words still echoed through Simon's head, Katie sobbing as he walked away. The urge to go back to her stronger then anything he had ever felt in his entire life. Now, three months later, when he closed his eyes he could still hear her.  
  
"I will hate you forever." He would love her forever.  
  
A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles that separate  
  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
"I love you Simon", Katie whispered in his ears as she smiled down at him. They were in bedroom in their magical cottage together. Just the two of them with Snickers sleeping in his cage.  
  
"God, I missed you so much baby," Simon moaned as she lowered her lips to his neck then downward. "I love you so much. I'll never leave you." Simon didn't hear anything as she continued the slow exploration of his body.  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me  
  
He could never leave Katie. Not holding and loving her would kill him, slowly and painfully. Imagining her with anyone else impossible, to share the wonder of her love with anybody brought unbearable pain. Just her and him, no one else. The two of them were special, nobody could take that away.  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go  
  
They were starting their family together. They stood outside the cottage, Katie big with his child and glowing. Simon resting his hand on her extended belly, love and happiness filling him. "So, are you going to be a sheep herder, little one?" He asked her tummy.  
  
"Simon," Katie laughed at him, "no child of ours is going to be a sheep herder. He'll be whatever he wants, I guess that could include a sheep herder. But I'm going to discourage it!" "She," he smiled at his wife, "she'll be a girl. Just as smart and determined as her mother with me wrapped around her finger. Just like her mother." Simon relished the feeling of Katie in his arms, her pregnant belly pushing against him as they embraced.  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. Simon watched Katie walk towards him, the love he felt overwhelming him. They were the only two people in the little church and he was grateful. No matter what happened they would love each other for the rest of their lives. Just the two of them. They would have their magical wedding and be happy forever.  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
Simon could see Katie sleeping through the window. On their couch in their magical cottage. Nothing would ever make him stop loving her. Her love kept him alive, made him feel alive. How could he live without her?  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
"Simon, Simon come back."  
  
He could hear her calling to him but the fog was so thick, he couldn't find her. "Katie where are you?" Simon yelled into the fog. He had to get to her or he would lose her forever. He didn't know how he knew that but he did. Simon ran frantically through the fog as Katie's voice grew weaker. God, he couldn't find her. He couldn't live without her, losing Katie wasn't an option. Finally he saw her standing in front of him smiling at him with her arms stretched open. Simon ran to her, lifting her into his arms.  
  
"I thought I lost you baby. I can't live without you. I love you Katie" Simon said just before lowering his head for a crushing her mouth for a searing kiss. Then lowered her to the bed that suddenly appeared behind them; naked skin on naked skin.  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
but tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
Simon woke up in bed with a start, looking around for Katie. He could still feel her skin against his. Where had she gone and where was he? This wasn't their room in the cottage. Suddenly, the memories came back. His room was in Costa Rico in a cheap little motel, alone. He would never see or hold or make love to Katie again. Ever. He lowered his hands into his head and cried. 


End file.
